The present invention relates generally to the field of latching or push button devices, and more particularly to the field of key chains which can be separated into two parts.
Numerous key chain designs are in use to day, from simple key rings to deluxe key cases finished to match accessory items, such as wallets and purses. Some are designed with two ring portions which can be separated. With such dual key chains, keys can be divided logically with one group of keys, such as keys for the home, on one ring and another group of keys, such as for the car or office, on the other ring.
The ability to separate home or office keys from car keys provides an extra measure of safety which often comes in handy when leaving a car for service, or with valet parking, etc. Doing so greatly reduces the chances of home or office keys falling into the wrong hands. Most people probably consider separating car keys from the rest of their keys when leaving their car with a stranger; making this easier to do increases the likelihood of actually following through with the idea.
While a number of dual key chains have been proposed and provided, they leave room for improvement. For example, certain dual key chains utilize a push button to facilitate separation of the key rings, and certain of those push buttons can be difficult to operate. Such difficulty can result, for example, in broken fingernails. Further, certain dual key chains operate in such a fashion that the integrity of the connection between the key rings is suspect.
One prior dual key chain, invented by the present inventor, is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,405. That key chain includes a push button latching device that removably secures one key ring to another. That key chain includes a body defining a cavity therein. An insert member is capable of being inserted into the cavity to define an inserted configuration, and the insert member is further capable of being withdrawn from the cavity to define a withdrawn configuration. A first key ring is attached to the body and a second key ring is attached to the insert member, whereby the key rings are disconnected when the key chain is in the withdrawn configuration and connected when the key chain is in the inserted configuration.
A loop member is movably disposed within the cavity of that key chain. The loop member selectively latches to the insert member to retain the insert member in the inserted configuration. The insert member protrudes through the loop member when in the inserted configuration, and the loop member is biased toward a first position. When the insert member is in the inserted configuration and the loop member is in the first position, the loop member engages the insert member in a manner that connects the insert member to the body, whereby the first key ring is connected to the second key ring. A button member is capable of being depressed such that the loop member achieves a second position. When the insert member is in the inserted configuration and the loop member is in the second position, the loop member cooperates with the insert member to allow withdrawal of the insert member from the body, whereby the first key ring and the second key ring are separated.